


Tragic

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: When Arya gets hurt, Gendry thinks back on all the tragedy they've survived while nursing her back to health
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. It's All Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me about the medical procedures please. There’s a reason I went to film school and not medical school. I tried to google stuff but it wasn’t much help.

Tragic

Part I: It’s All Gonna Be Okay

xXx

Gendry was on a rampage, ready to mow anyone who got in his way down; ready to lash out at the first person who tried to stop him. He’d start a fight, make a scene, whatever it took to get to her, whatever he needed to do to be by her side. 

Gendry dodged a stretcher as he slammed through the E.R. doors. He ignored the protests, skidding to a halt in front of the information desk and startling the volunteer behind it. He mutters an apology. 

“I’m looking for my girlfriend, Arya Stark.” 

The older woman looks sympathetic, taking in his disheveled appearance. “I’m sorry sir, but unless you are related by blood or marriage, I can’t give out any information.”

Gendry deflates, reminding himself to remain calm. She was only doing her job. “I should be listed as her emergency contact, Gendry Baratheon.” he tells her, exhaustion settling in his bones. The woman stares for just a moment before turning to her computer. 

“What was the name again?” she asks

“Stark, Arya, A-R-Y-A, 15/8/1989.” he says. She types away at her computer for a moment before a look of satisfaction crosses her face. She pulls a slip of paper from a box on her desk and scribbles down a number. She stands from her seat, sliding the paper across the counter and leans toward him, pointing down a long hallway. 

“Take this hallway, all the way to the end, last room on the left. Now, it’s designated a clean room, so you're going to have to cover up. There should be a stack of gowns and a box of gloves outside the door.”

“A clean room?” he asks, feeling a sudden surge of panic.. “Why a special room?”

Again the woman appears sympathetic. “I’m not a doctor sir, it would be improper for me to say anything.” 

Despite the sudden panic he can acknowledge the truth in that and he thanks her. 

Gendry stops outside the small E.R. room, the sliding door closed, the curtain drawn around the bed beyond that. He finds the cover and gloves and quickly slipped them on, before sliding the door open and stepping in. He closes it behind him and steps forward, slipping through the curtain. 

Gendry had seen a bit too much tragedy in his thirty plus years. He knew it far too well. The tightness in his chest, the anxiety restricting his airways, the blood rushing through his veins. Standing beyond the curtain, watching Arya in the small bed, he felt all of that again. 

“Is someone there?” her voice is so small, he can’t remember ever hearing her sound so scared. He watched her lift her head from the pillow turning toward where she thought he was. Thick bandages encircled her head, covering her eyes. The skin around the bandages was an angry red. 

“It’s just me love.” Gendry spoke softly. 

“Gendry?” she questions almost desperately, reaching out for him. He moves to her side, taking her hand. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” 

“Please, don’t leave me. I don’t know what’s going on.” she tells him.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” he replies. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I was working at the griddle in the cafe and it just exploded.” she explains. “I woke up in the ambulance and I could barely see anything.” She sounds a little panicky and he leans over, laying a kiss on the top of her head. She leans into him.

“What did the doctor say?” 

“He doesn’t know anything yet. He ran a few tests and he’s waiting for the ophthalmologist to look everything over.” 

“It’ll be alright, Arry, I promise. No matter what happens, we’ll get through it.”

xXx

_ Gendry couldn’t make himself get out of bed. He knew he needed to, but he just couldn’t move. They were burying his mother tomorrow, a closed casket. The accident had been so horrible, the police said he wouldn’t recognize her if he saw her again. The thought haunted him.  _

_ He was still staying in the house. There was a lot to do and he would need to start packing after the services. Ned had told him he was allowed to stay with them at Winterfell, but he wasn’t sure he could handle being around so many people yet. He just wanted this all to be a dream, one that he could wake up from at any moment.  _

_ He feels a pang of hunger rumble through his gut, but he can’t seem to make himself get up to take care of it. He merely lays there, eyes shut tight, trying to stave off tears and what may be panic. He’s honestly considering how long he can go without being bothered when his bedroom door opens.  _

_ “You need a shower.” Arya says, the door closing behind her. He doesn’t move, doesn’t respond, doesn’t even acknowledge that she’s there. He hears her sigh, hears the soft whisper of socked feet on the carpet. The bed dips beside his head, but still he doesn’t react. Her hands comb through his unwashed hair and then his head is lifted from the pillow, gently coming to rest on her thigh. She continues to run her hands through his hair, not saying anything, just being there.  _

_ Before he realizes what’s happening the tears he’s worked so hard to fight off fall. He buries his face in her thigh, soaking her jeans and just sobs. Heart wrenching, breath stealing sobs. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t try to force fake platitudes on him, she just continues to run her hands through his hair letting her presence ground him. He cries until there’s nothing left and then he just lays there.  _

_ “I need a shower.” he finally says, gods only know how much later.  _

_ “That might not be a bad idea.” she says softly, pulling her hands away as he sits up. He sits back against the headboard and takes a deep breath, then with all the strength he muster, he forces himself out of bed and disappears into the bathroom.  _

_ The shower helps a bit, relieving the tension in his shoulders and the ache in his head. When he steps out of the bathroom, Arya isn’t where he left her, but he can hear someone moving around in the kitchen just below him and for a moment he forgets that it can’t be his mother. His heart drops at the realization, but he makes himself walk out of his room.  _

_ As he hits the bottom of the stairs his stomach growls as he catches the scent of something delicious in the air. When he steps into the kitchen he finds Arya at the stove, mixing something in pots and doing a little dance to the music on the radio.  _

_ “What are you doing?” he asks softly, watching her startle. She turns to face him and smiles that heartbreakingly sweet smile, the one he fell in love with when they first met, though he didn’t know it at the time.  _

_ “I had a feeling you might not have eaten today, so I thought I’d make you something.” she tells him. He peeks into the pan on the stove top.  _

_ “Soup?” he questions confused.  _

_ “I know it sounds weird, cause it’s almost eighty degrees out, but whenever any of us don’t feel well or are upset, mum makes us soup and I know it sounds crazy but it really works.” she tells him. _

_ Gendry watches her, the earnest look on her face, the genuine concern and once again he’s struck with feelings he’s kept bottled up deep down inside him. He loves her, he has for a long time, and being here with her now, watching her try to take care of him in his moment of grief, he feels that with a renewed intensity.  _

_ “Let’s give it a try then, huh?” He finally says, watching her relax as he takes a seat at the breakfast bar. “Thank you.” he tells her a little while later. They’ve been eating in mostly silence since they sat down.  _

_ “Of course.” she replies as if the idea that she wouldn’t have come here to help him, to be there for him, was ludicrous. “How is it?”  _

_ “Delicious.” he says. “I think it’s working just like you said.” She smiles happily. “So, how long can you stay?” he asks.  _

_ “I told my parents that I was going to stay here with you for a few days. Unless you want me to leave.”  _

_ “No, I don’t mind.” he looks down at his bowl, stirring the contents thoughtfully.  _

xXx

Arya lays on her side, her hand enclosed in his. Every so often he rubs his thumb along the back, meant to be a soothing gesture. It’s about the only thing he can do at this point. 

Shortly after Gendry had arrived at the hospital, a doctor had come in and informed them that Arya was to be admitted. The Ophthalmologist was still looking over the tests but he was certain she would need more treatment no matter what he found in the reports. So, within an hour or so they were moved up to a room in the burn unit, something that only served to upset Arya even more. They were told it was a precaution. The floor was clean and so would be the safest option for her.

They had been sitting there for nearly three hours waiting for someone to come in and talk to them, to tell them what was going on and what would need to be done for her. Gendry could feel the frustration building the more nervous Arya grew. About the only useful thing he could do was to call her family. Everyone was at Winterfell for the weekend, making plans for Sansa and Theon’s wedding the following summer and her father had told him they were all on their way down. Assuming he was able to use his company's jet, they should be there soon, but in the meantime, they were left to sit in silence, their minds wandering to terrifying possibilities. 

“Gendry?” Arya says, breaking the silence. Her voice is still so small and he absolutely hates it. He wishes he could do something for her, to take all this away. 

“Yeah love?”

“I’m scared.” she admits, nearly a whisper. 

Gendry moves his chair closer to the bed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. She was laying on her side, hand out to the edge of the bed. “I know love. I am too, but it’s gonna be alright, no matter what happens.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise. I love you and I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. I’ll be right here, no matter what.” 

“I love you too.” she replies. Gendry lays a kiss on her forehead, but before he says anymore he hears a cacophony of footsteps out in the hall, rushing in their direction. Within seconds, Catelyn Stark rushes through the door, the rest of the family close behind. 

“Oh my baby.” she says, moving to the other side of the bed. 

“Mum?” Arya questions, moving to sit up. Catelyn pulls her into a hug and Arya wraps herself around her mother like a barnacle, holding on like a lifeline. Her father steps up behind her mother and joins the embrace, running a hand along her back. 

Gendry turns to her siblings just as Sansa approaches, pulling him into a hug. He accepts the comfort, feeling the tension bleed away for the first time since he got the call at work. When he pulls away, he ushers them toward the door, stopping in the entrance way. 

“What happened?” Sansa asks. 

“SHe said she was working at the stove top in the cafe and it exploded in her face. Next thing she knows she’s in the ambulance, nearly blind.”

“Nearly?” Robb questions. 

Gendry nods. “She said it was blurry but not totally dark.” 

“That’s good, right?” Rickon asks. 

“It’s something to be optimistic about.” Gendry tells him. “At least that’s what the doctor said before he disappeared.” 

“How long have you been waiting?” Ned asks, and they turn to find him walking toward them. Catelyn is still at Arya’s bed, now sitting on the side with Arya leaning against her. 

“Three hours since I called you, but at least four since I arrived at the hospital.” 

Ned shakes his head, clearly annoyed and pushes his way through the group and out the door. Her siblings move into the room, surrounding the bed. Gendry leans back against the wall, giving the family their privacy. 


	2. We Can Make It On Our Own

Tragic

Part II: We Can Make It On Our Own

xXx

Ned brings the doctor back to the room nearly thirty minutes later. Gendry can’t read his face and that concerns him. They all move around the bed, creating sort of a protective circle around Arya as the doctor stops at the end of the bed. 

“Well, I have good news and bad news, but mostly good news.” the doctor tells them and the release of tension is palpable. “Good news, you’re going to be fine. The fact that you could still see something in the ambulance tells me that we can fix the damage.”

“And the bad news?” Arya asks. 

“It’s going to take a lot of time and several surgeries to get to that point.” He explains. “Now, we can do the first one in a week. We want the skin to heal a bit before we go in, but the first one would be tissue removal. We need to clean the layer of scar tissue that’s building up behind your eyes. That’s the most important part. Then once you’ve healed from that surgery we can do an outpatient procedure to clean the layer of scar tissue on the front of your eyes.” he continues. “Now, sometimes we can do the second and third surgeries together, it just depends on how well you healed between the first and second. The third surgery is to replace your corneas, which, based on what I can see from the examination, cannot be saved.” 

“But ultimately she’ll be alright?” Caitlyn asks. 

The doctor nods. “Yes, she will be.” he says. “She may need glasses either immediately after or sometime in the future but overall she should make a full recovery.” 

Gendry could see the moment Arya relaxed, her body sagging against the propped up pillows. He felt the relief as well. As confident as he was that she would ultimately be okay, it hadn’t stopped the fear and the niggling of doubt that she might not be. That she may never see again. An active woman like Arya would wither away without her sight, without the ability to see the beauty in the world she loved so much. 

“Now, she can go home today, but there are some things that will need to be done to keep the burns clean and help them heal faster. Does she live with someone?” 

“No,” Arya speaks up. “I live alone.” 

“But I’m pretty much over there every night, or she’s at my place.” Gendry adds. Arya simply nods. 

“Alright, well, I don’t want to presume anything about your relationship, but it would probably be a good idea for you to move in at least until she can see again.” the doctor explains. “I’m going to show you what to do about her bandages, how to keep everything clean, what she needs to do to prepare for surgery and what you both can expect from all of this in the meantime.”

xXx

_ Gendry sets a cup of coffee on the table beside Catelyn before moving to the seat across from her. She mouths a thank you and takes up the cup, holding it between her hands. Beside him, Arya sits with a blank look on her face, staring at the wall across from her. The red around her eyes tells him she’s been crying and she honestly looks like she hasn’t slept in days, despite all of this just having happened. As he sits beside her, she subconsciously leans into him. He presses back every so slightly, letting her know he’s there. She takes that as an invitation to lean into him a bit more and he sits heavy, supporting her weight.  _

_ Gendry had been on his way back to Winterfell from his University in Seagard to pick Arya up for a Spring Break Camping trip when he got the call to not even bother going to the house. A few months ago, a disgruntled former employee of Stark Industries had started spreading rumors that the company was responsible for a few recent ecological disasters in the Bay of Ice. It hadn’t taken much work for any notable, responsible reporter to find out that the company didn’t even have locations, offices, or equipment in any of those areas when the disasters occured and it was quickly dismissed as a hoax. Unfortunately, a few environmental radicals convinced themselves it was a coverup and had been frothing at the mouth ever since.  _

_ On his way home from work, Ned was driving in from Wintertown where SI headquarters was located, when he was gunned down by someone in a passing car. Help had gotten to him quickly enough that he was still alive when they rushed him to the hospital. Now, nearly a day later he was stable enough to go into surgery. That was eight hours ago, and with each minute that passed, hope seemed to slip away.  _

_ Eventually, Gendry turned to Arya. “Hey,” he said softly. “Why don’t we go down to the cafeteria and get everyone something to eat.” She looks up at him, eyes unfocused. She just stares at him for a while before eventually nodding and getting up. She follows him down the hall, letting him guide her as she moves almost by instinct after him.  _

_ Down in the cafeteria they order up some food and while they wait for things to be finished, Gendry leads her over to a table to sit. “You wanna talk about anything?” he asks. She shrugs, picking at her nails. “Well, I have some news.” he continues. She looks up at him. “I heard back from White Harbor the other day.”  _

_ For the first time since he got home she looks hopeful. “Yeah?”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ When he doesn’t continue, she rolls her eyes and asks. “And?”  _

_ “And they’ll have room for me in the next school year. I start in August.”  _

_ Arya grins. “Really?” he nods. She leans over, wrapping her arms around him. “That’s great.” he smiles as she pulls away. “I’ve hated you being so far away this year.” _

_ “Me too, you know how bad I am at talking to people.”  _

_ Arya laughs. “I’m sure you did fine. You need to give yourself more credit.” She tells him. He smiles shyly, but doesn’t get the chance to answer as they’re called back to the counter to pick up their food. As they make their way back to the waiting room, Arya speaks again. “Thank you Gen.” she says as they board the elevator. “I don’t know what I would do without you here.”  _

_ Gendry lightly nudges her in the shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Arry. I know things seem bad right now, but your dad is tough, he can make it through this, especially with so many people to live for.” _

_ He finishes as they make it back to the waiting room and everyone seems grateful for the food. It's not long after they finish eating that the doctor returns, giving them the good news. Ned will make it. It’ll take awhile to recover, but he’ll survive. _

xXx

“Home sweet home.” Gendry mutters as he pulls up to the curb. Her family is somewhere behind them, but for now he needs to focus on getting her up to her apartment. He makes quick work of getting her out of the car and into the stairwell, knowing she’s self conscious of anyone in the cafe seeing her. 

Once in the stairwell, he walks behind her, pleased to see that muscle memory is helping her along fairly well. The doctor had told them that staying in Arya’s apartment was the best option, because she would subconsciously know where everything was. Even if she couldn’t remember if you asked her, muscle memory would tell her how far in one direction she could walk before bumping into something. It worked out well anyway. Arya’s apartment was much bigger than his and far more cozy. He actually preferred staying at her place most nights. 

Arya does well getting to the sofa. She clips the wall slightly turning into the living room, but other than that, she’s able to make it to the sofa on her own. Gendry joins her, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. She leans into him with an exhausted sigh. 

“When did my parents say they would be here?” she asks. 

“About an hour. They’re gonna stop at a hotel and get some rooms for everyone and then they’ll be over to sit with you while I run home and pack some things.” he tells her. “I’ve taken the rest of the week off, so I’ll be here to drive you insane.” 

Arya huffs. “Are you okay to miss work? You have a big project coming up.”

“Don’t worry about it. Davos and Gray are more than capable of handling it and if they really need me they know they can call.” 

A knock sounds at the door sometime later and Gendry pecks Arya on the head before getting up to answer it. He steps aside when he opens the door, letting Catelyn and Ned in. He leads them back to the living room where Arya was still sitting. 

“Your parents are here.” Gendry tells her as they enter and she smiles softly as she feels her mother sit beside her. “I’ll only be an hour or so.” Gendry tells them. “Do you want me to bring back dinner?”

“Yes please.” Arya tells him. 

“What do you want?”

“Surprise me.” 

He smiles, leaning down to peck her on the top of the head before walking out. 

_ “You two are so cute.” _ is the last thing he hears from Catelyn with an accompanying chuckle from Ned as he closes the door. 


End file.
